An Autumn rain
by Mylandofsleepingroses
Summary: This is guy x guy. Don't like don't read. Anyway, I'm not good at summing things up, so read it, please? :D


guy x guy. Don't like, don't read. Rated T. Hope you enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Walking silently, America walked through the dark mist of the park. Nobody seemed to be around, except for the occasional flapping sound of a pair of pigeon wings nearby. In all the gloom of the cloudy day, he stared up at the trees. It had been storming for ages, and he picked today to go out and take a walk, just to get away from the silence, but that didn't seem to do much for the feeling. His heaved a sigh and looked up into the cloudy sky. All he could think about was why on earth the whole day turned out like it did. How did the big fight come out of no where like that? All he could remember doing was bringing up the old war with England, and he exploded like volcano. He had thought they were through with that and...he was getting irritated much more than usual for months now...letting go of his the hair he'd been playing with, he felt tiny gentle drops of rain falling down. He shouldn't take these things as jokes sometimes."I guess I'll never understand him after all." he said quietly out loud. The rain got a bit harder. It was in the middle of Fall, so he'd have to find somewhere to stay dry. Looking around, he saw a movie theatre. Picking up his speed, he went to under the thick roof and saw nobody even there. All the people had either gone home or went to visit relatives for Thanksgiving. It was getting pretty late, almost suppertime. Grabbing an abandoned newspaper, he lightly trotted over the steps and went back the way he came. He hadn't been paying attention, but it'd most likely be about an 30 minutes or so, depending if a bus came by or not. The clouds so white only moments ago were now getting black in the sky. He shrugged and kept up his pace. Since he was getting hungry he wouldn't have to worry about loosing energy for the long walk up hills.

It was raining cats and dogs, and not to mention freezing out there. America started running to find some place out of the rain, but there was an intense fog in the air making it impossible to see barely anything. Coughing out air caught in his throat, and trying not to slip on the street, he finally saw a building. It was England's, he remembered it from a while ago when he visited. He ended up eating something called...something-rather cream, which had absolutely no taste, much to his disliking. He hopped up the steps and knocked on the door. He waited only a moment before he saw the familiar eyes of England's. "Hey!" he said with amazement, "What on earth are you doing out here? You're soaking wet!" America gave him hard pat on the back, "I'm fine, I'm fine, but starving!" he laughed, before sneezing. "Now look at you. You're going to catch a cold now!" he angerly dragged America inside and shut the door with a huff. "Oh, for goodness sake! You're not my mom!" but England was already throwing at least three blankets over him and getting a fire started in the fire place. "Shut up! You're gonna get sick and it'll be all my fault." "Why the heck would it be your fault? Like I said, your not my mom!" England didn't answer, he just kept on finding things to keep him warm. America finally let out a shiver that went all through his body, that he'd tried to keep inside. England looked at him. "I'm fine." America went on. "I'm going to make you something to eat, and you have to go take a bath in the meantime." "But...!" "You're going to catch a flu if you don't do what I say! If not, I'll kill you!" America swiftly turned and bounced up the stairs, taking England's warning. That last thing he wanted was an angry England, after all he'd seen from the past few weeks. He turned on the shower and felt his hands get hot under the warm water. He had to admit, he'd been freezing. He didn't know how he would have done if England's house wasn't there.

After taking a surprisingly wonder-working shower, he set about to looking through England's drawers for a new shirt and pants. His were useless now. He found a brown pair of pants and a blue shirt. He was about to put the shirt, but stopped for a moment. He couldn't help but smell it slightly. It smelled like tea and hay. He found himself burying his face deeper into the soft fabric, before England's voice came up. He called him for supper, and he quickly put on the shirt and headed downstairs. "Well, it worked, didn't it?" he said in a gloating voice. America glared at him "I still would've been fine, you know. You really don't need to do any of this." England frowned "You know you would've gotten sick and it would be all my fault." America looked up from crunching into the buttery toast. "Why do you keep saying that? You wouldn't have anything to do with it, even if I died tomorrow." England's eyes shot up, and then catching himself, looked back down at the flower center piece. "It would be. What kind of friend would I be?" America laughed. "Even friends can't always make sure they stay completely safe. Everyone has a life to give and chances you'll have to take." "But...I...don't know what I'd do...if..." England got up and went into the kitchen. "Water?" "I'm good." There was a silence for a long time

.~~~~~

America looked for his coat. "Hey, England, um...my coat is soaking wet too, so...could I barrow yours?" England was clearing the table. "Actually..." he said awkwardly "I'm washing it." America growled. "Then what'll I do? Can I barrow a blanket, then? England shifted slightly "They're all wet from drying you off." America took for a moment thinking. "Um, can I catch a bus, or..." "No buses run this late." America looked at the time. It was already 11:30. "Car..." "Workshop." America face palmed. "What the heck?!" England had finished with the dishes and went over to him. "You could stay here the night, just until it gets warmer." America had noted he could see his breath when he out there. He paused for a moment. He virtually snapped inside. "Fine!" he finally said. He took a long breath

.~~~~~

"Couch okay, England?" "No no! I'll take the couch, and you can have the bed." America shook his head "England, you're being way too nice." "Least I can do for a to-be sick person." America chuckled and then wondered why he had.


End file.
